


Go to sleep

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Sweet, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andrea finds a unique way to help Miranda go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with writing anxieties, so it's a miracle I got this done.  
> It's just a little silly piece and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

It was a strange feeling, and she didn't like it. She had gotten used to the warmth of a soft body beside her, and it disturbed her that she struggled to fall asleep when it wasn't there. She'd never had this problem with her previous marriages, and she didn't know whether to curse the difference or celebrate it.

Turning onto her other side, she stared at the glaring red numbers of her alarm clock. She'd been trying to sleep since she crawled into bed at midnight, exhausted from dealing with a disaster caused by an unprepared designer, and it was now two in the morning.

Scoffing, she threw back the comforter, turned on the bedside light, and got to her feet. She would likely regret it later, but at least if she was working she'd be doing something productive while she couldn't sleep.

Grabbing her robe from its hook, she slipped it on while she padded to her study. Yawning, she flicked on the little desk lamp and frowned at seeing an unfamiliar book settled on her desktop.

It looked like a journal, or diary, but she had no idea where it came from. Perhaps one of her daughters left it. They were allowed in her study as they pleased if they wanted a very quite room to work in.

Settling in her chair, she carefully lifted the journal and flipped open the cover page to see her wife's handwriting on the first page.

 _Miranda,_  
_I asked the girls to make sure this got put onto your desk after you'd gone to bed._  
_I know you have trouble sleeping when I'm not there, but it's just one night this time, I know you can do it._  
_So turn off the lamp, take this with you, and go back to the bedroom._  
_Read a few pages, and then get some sleep._  
_I love you. I will call you in the morning before the interview, and call you before I get on the plane._  
_I'll see you tomorrow around eight, and we'll have time for dinner._  
_Go to sleep._  
_Yours always,_  
_Andrea_

Rolling her eyes, Miranda leaned back into her chair and flipped the journal to the next page.

 _Five things I love about my wife._  
_Number One. Her eyes._  
_Number Two. Her laugh._  
_Number Three. Her smile._  
_Number Four. Her smell._  
_Number Five. Her hands._

Miranda chuckled and kept reading.

 _Her eyes are captivating. They glitter and shine in so many expressive ways._  
_Her laughter is contagious. It tells me that I can make her happy and we enjoy each other's humor._  
_Her smile is like sunlight. It rejuvenates me, and makes me love being alive._  
_Her smell is comforting. It makes me think of home, the home and the family we built from burnt and broken pieces._  
_Her hands are sinful. They bring me pleasure and joy, but they also bring comfort and kindness._  
_My wife is so important in my life, and I am so grateful we took a chance to be happy._  
_Miranda, my love, go to sleep._

She flipped to the next page to see it was a poem, and decided that she could go back and try to sleep. She'd read the poem and then turn out the light and maybe she could trick her body into thinking Andrea was there.

Closing the journal, she tucked it under her arm as she stood up and shut the lamp off. Taking a moment, she yawned while her eyes adjusted and then slowly made her way back to bed.

It was just one night. She could get some sleep and she'd thank Andrea for the journal when she called in the morning.

Slipping into bed, Miranda opened the journal and began to read the poem Andrea had written.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you thought.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
